Arbor Vitae Academy of the Arts
by misseslaladia
Summary: Bella Swan was sent to an academy for the arts to be away from the chaotic happenings in the Swan house. When on the streets of London, she meets a boy who will give her something she never had-love.“Well,Bella, my name is Edward Cullen.”he leaned down to
1. Preface

**A/N:Okay, if the summary wasn't good enough for you. That's because that's just a short version of this one. Hold one. 1...2...&3!**

Bella Swan-a girl in **love**- with the arts, was sent to Arbor Vitae Academy of the Arts- in a rush- by her dad-Charlie Swan who is the co-founder of Japonia. Things are a mishap at home, that Bella has no knowing of-and Charlie expects it to be that way. When her dear mother was raped one night and the attempt has not been filed yet-by the wish of her husband. Sweet Innocent 17 year old Bella was sent away from all the chaos. Then one lively night, she meets a very handsome young man, who will help her through the hardships and challenges and give her one thing she never truly had-love.

**Alrighty then! Enjoy! Please review what you think about it and if I should continue on! Also! I need a beta, so if you're willing to do the job I'll be oh so grateful :D!! Just contact me!**

* * *

**Preface**

I gasped. His eyes...we stared at each other for a immeasurable amount of time.

"Sorry but I never got your name."He whispered.

"I-Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."I blushed and I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Well,Bella, my name is Edward Cullen."I thought he was going to shake my hand but instead he leaned down to kiss it instead-he stared into my eyes the whole time he did it too. Wow, the London streets proved me wrong, it **is** fabulous after all.

**A/N:so I hope you likey likey ;P! SO REVIEW REVIEW PLZZZZ!! I don't care what you say, just give me the heads up if you want me to continue. **

_Your lovely authoress,_

_Dianne_


	2. Deal or no Deal 1st chappie

**A/N: Well, here you go, oh lovely people! I hope you like. Oh! For the people who thought the preface was the first chapter it wasn't. This one is, ahaha. I'm still looking for a BETA! BETA BETA BETA!! WHO WOULD LOVE TO DO THE GOOD DEED?! 'CUZ I SERIOUSLY NEED IT!** **Disclaimer:ugh...do I have tooo TT?? Fine! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, YOU HAPPY XD!**

* * *

"CHARLIE STOP!"I heard footsteps at my door.

"LET ME GO RENEE!I'M SENDING HER THERE NO MATTER WHAT! THIS IS NO ENVIRONMENT FOR HER!"Oh no, they're fighting again and it's about sending me somewhere. No, please no. I don't want to leave mom, what will happen to her when I'm gone? Suddenly, the door slammed open and the lights were turned on. I'm sure they could hear my sobbing now .

"Oh, Bella honey, no no no."My mom walked over to my bed and started wiping away my tears."Shhh, it's okay, I'm sorry you had to hear that."She was cradling me to her chest to try and soothe me, but I was certainly far away from being soothed.

"Momhiccup you're nothiccup sending me away are you?"She didn't reply."Mom?"

"It's for a very good reaso-"

"What?!"I pulled away from her and got off the bed."No, mom, no! Please, you can't!"Fresh tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella swee-"I cut my dad off.

"There's something you're not telling me! You've been fighting about something, but I never knew the exact reason! Mom! Tell me-"

"Honey, I don't think I can..."I looked at her bewildered. "Why not?!" "It isn't something you need to know and it'll just be harder on me...if I do tell you that is."She was barely audible, but I still heard what she said.

"So, actually the sending you away thing will be very good for you Bella."This is the second time Charlie spoke after my rude cut in."Also, it will make things easier for us to clean up our messy business."

"So I'm just a burden for you?!"

"Of course not honey!"My mom came over to me but I backed away.

"You could have just said that, it would have made things quite easier!"I yelled at Charlie, completely ignoring my mom.

"Bella I'll make a deal with you."I looked at my dad unsure.

"Tell me what it is first."

"Okay, well, you'll agree to go wherever we're sending you. Me and your mother will deal what we have to fix and by the time you come back everything will be okay and we can go on living our life how it used to be."

"What do I get out of this though!?"

"You get to go to Arbor Vitae Academy of the Arts. For four years. Wait, you are a freshman right?"

"A-Arbor Vitae? Isn't that...like the most elite school, for the arts?"

"Well you always said you loved the arts sweety." My mom said.

"B-but that's to expensive!"

"Unlike you have to worry about it."Charlie grumbled.

"It's half way across the world! It's in London!"

"Bella will you take the deal or not?"

"You have to promise me you'll take care of everything by the time I get here."

"Yes."They said in unison.

"And we'll go back to our normal lives."

"Yes."

"An-"

"Let's just shake on it Bella."My Charlie said exasperated.

"Fine."I shook my mom's and my dad's. We stood in a awkward silence.

"Well,cough we better get some shut eye."Dad said and started walking out the door.

"Honey, we love you and we promise, to take care of everything when you're gone."My mom kissed my forehead and turned off the lights as she closed the door behind her. This isn't the way I wanted it to end. Four years...without Renee? Oh, wow, I sound like a mommy's girl! Grrr, well how can I not worry. Okay, I just need to stop thinking and just...just...sleep. Yeah, sleep. I lied down and let sleep succumb me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so if there were any errors, that means I NEED A BETA! BETA BETA BETA! WHO WANTS TOO DO THE GOOD DEED! Anyways, reviewsupdate. I seriously didn't expect to get 5 reviews so early, that's what got me to update so soon :D! So please do! And thank you to those lovely reviewers who reviewed!**

Story Reviewers, Yippee :D!  
1)gothic girl 1122  
2)Artemis S. Cullen  
3)ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood  
4)inkfinger  
5)xxTunstall Chickxx

_**Your lovely authoress,**_

_**Dianne**_


	3. Well, Bella 2nd chappie

**A/N:Okaaayy well, thank you reviewers very much! ALSO I FINALLY GOT AN AWESOME BETA! Witch also means you might actually get what some parts mean and stuff...likethat..ANYWAYS! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND CONTINUE READING ON FOLKS! note my beta still has to get back to me but I just decided to give you this chappie anywhoo. I'll fix this one and the others later...ha!  
**

**Story Reviewers, Yippee :D!**

** 1)gothic girl 1122 -literally dieing? plzz, don't hurt yourself over me darling!(no sarcasm intended!) **

**2)Artemis S. Cullen- -...no idea what kinda shout out I should say to you but! ISOLMELYSWEARTHATIAMUPTOWRITINGMOREOFTHISSTORY!  
**

**3)ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood-of course there's another chapter! **

**4)inkfinger-I will continue oh humble reader :D!**

** 5)xxTunstall Chickxx-my awesome beta - here folks ;P! **

**6)serinity818-ha-ha, well i do have a Beta but plz continue on telling me what's wrong with my story. It helps me on how and what to write!**

* * *

Two years have finally passed...two whole years. The academy has been fantastic, but if I said my social life was also, that would be a complete and total lie. I mean, life's fine...it's just me. I can't help but worry about my parents, they don't even allow me to call them on my own. It's very rare to get one from them. To tell you the truth, this probably occupies my time when I'm not doing homework, projects or anything else important. Just thinking how great it will be when I get back to my normal life...thinking that this never even happened. I sometimes hear people talk about me behind my back. They call me emo for crying out loud! I mean, I can't blame them since it seems like I'm just...well there! Like a waste of space! I was thinking about this and I finally decided. I'm going to go out there and prove all those people who I truly am! The problem is..with who? God this is sad, a school with about 3,000 students and I have no friends. Zero, zip, nada! I shook my head thinking this will be impossible. Ugh, it's so stuffy in here. I checked my clock on my side table to see if it was a good enough time to take a walk. 11:11. Well, what can happen? I then looked at my window-which practically is a whole wall behind my bed-seeing that London was as lively as New York. I changed quick into my skinny jeans and my favorite shirt that says "I Rock! I Rule!" with pictures of a rock and a ruler(I saw that shirt at the mall and it really made me laugh, but sadly I couldn't get it.). I put on my jacket and boots on the way out.

* * *

I kicked a rock as I walked on the-oh so fabulous- London streets..Fabulous, ha, ya right! Suddenly, I was bumped into something-it felt like a person though. I looked up and, yes, it was a person. He steadied me as I was about to fall.

"Whoa there, careful."

"Um, ah, thank you" I mumbled and I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. Oh no.

"Hold on there! You're American right? Why don't I give you a tour around town. What'd think?" He took a step towards me.

"No thank you."I was supposed to sound tough and strong, but I really sounded scared.

"Ahh, come on honey!" His breathe smelled of alcohol and tobacco as he leaned in to kiss me-ugh, he seriously makes me want to puke. Then out of nowhere, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was turned around and BAM! He was punched and I'm sure I heard a bone break. The man was on the floor knocked out. It was so sudden and I just looked at the man who was on the ground because I was so surprised.

"Ummm, are you okay?" A hand was waving up and down in front of my face. I got myself together and did what I always do when someone gets beat up...

"Ahahahaha!"I pointed and jumped up and down in front of the-possibly dead-guy on the floor."You frigging molester that's what you get!"I turned around to thank my savior and when I did, surprise was written all over his face. Oh, I guess I'd be surprised too when I saw someone react that way when they were just about to get molested."Ahhh..."How awkward can awkward get?

"Oh, ummm, ah-ha...wow!I see that you **are** okay then."He scratched his head as he looked at the ground.

"Ah-ha, yeaaah."

"I-it's just that I was kinda surprised at your reaction."

"Me too...to tell you the truth."I mumbled to myself.

"Really?"He laughed but his eyes showed disbelief. I gasped. His eyes...we stared at each other for a immeasurable amount of time.

"Sorry but I never got your name."He whispered.

"I-Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."I blushed and I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Well,Bella, my name is Edward Cullen."I thought he was going to shake my hand but instead he leaned down to kiss it instead-he stared into my eyes the whole time he did it too. Wow, the London streets proved me wrong, it **is** fabulous after all.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking to cut off it here but...I will ahahaha!! MAJOR EVIL MAN XD! CLIFFY CLIFFY MUAHAHA!! BUT AREN'T YOU EXCITED SHE MEETS EDWARD! FINALLY! INCLUDING THEY'RE IN LONDON, HOW ROMANTIC RIGHT?!Oh! Part of this chapter was the preface I gave so plzz don't get confused! 'Cuz the party is just getting started my lovely friend XD! ANYWAYS, REVIEWS EQUALS UDPATES AND UPDATES MEANS HAPPY READERS AND HAPPY READERS EQUALS HAPPY AUTHOR WITCH THEN LEADS TO MORE REVIEWS AND UPDATES ;D!! YAAAY!! HOPED YOU'RE RILED UP NOW XD!!**


	4. A Little Dazed 3rd chappie

A/N:Sorry I took so long but like I told you! I'm a real procrastinator! Lol!! AND ALSO THANK YOU "Not Emo But -PUNK-" FOR YOUR ADVICE! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GIRL! KEEP ON BEING RANDOM AND I HOPE TO PUNK OUT WITH YOUSOMEDAY!!

Disclaimer:

DiesXXHappyXXDance: If I bought a twilight book it's rightfully mine right?

Voices:Yes...

DiesXXHappyXXDance:YAAY! THEN THAT MEANS I OWN TWILIGHT does happy dance!!

Voices:No honey no, tut tut...anyways readers, ignore her doing a happy dance in backround. Just go on with the story. I'll check her sanity next time she does a disclaimer. Die trips and falls on her face Yes, yes I'll make sure of it.

Story Reviewers, Yippee :D!

1)gothic girl 1122

2)Artemis S. Cullen-

3)ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood

4)inkfinger

5)xxTunstall Chickxx

6)serinity818

7)Mormon-Girl13

8)Not Emo But -PUNK-

"I-I ummm uh-hi E-Edward."I looked away from his face to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry if that was too straight forward. I forgot you were foreign here!"My god! His accent is so...so, so SEXY! I turned to face him again when I was sure my blush was gone.

"Ah-ha, no actually. It's perfectly okay because you see, I've lived here for two years." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Then why do you seem so embarrassed by it?" He asked confused. Then realization covered his face. What a cocky bastard! I bet he realizes this because girls are always like this around him. My mouth formed into an "o" shape. Then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"For your information I was not embarrassed. I was just, just..." I stalled trying to find a reason.

"Just..?" He asked with amusement in his eyes and a big smile plastered on his face. I just got more frustrated.

"Just that I was ashamed that someone as ugly as you slobbered all over my hand!" Oh what a big fat lie! He coughed trying to hide his laugh-although you could hear it perfectly clear. He kept a smile on his face after his facade.

"Hm, really?"

"Really!"

"Ah-ha-ah-ha, you are a terrible liar you know that right?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. I was speechless. To tell you the truth, I did know that but it was a surprise to hear it from a total stranger. I never did believe my parents because I always got away with what I was lying about. My parents --I looked down.

"I have to go." I whispered. I tried to pass him but he grabbed my hand and I felt the static as he continued to hold it.

"Wait! You shouldn't walk home by yourself. It's not safe and I don't want you to get hurt." A lot of sincerity was in his voice. I couldn't turn him down because one, I couldn't just reject him when hes trying to do a good deed two, I knew I'd get hurt again and three? Deep down inside I wanted to talk and get to know him more.

"Fine." I sighed defeated. He started to walk in front of me and he pulled me by my hand. I was thinking that someone would think of us as a couple from a different point of view.

"I can walk by myself you know." I said.

"I know. I just like holding your hand." He turned around to smile at me. I swear I blushed different shades of red. Wow, tonight I just came out for a walk but instead of "just" a walk I run in to a drunken dude and a knight and shining armor. It's so amazing, I don't even get why hes so into me. I mean I have boring brown hair, boring brown eyes and just an average body. Not like those beautiful models out there with big boobs, big butts, and very th-. I suddenly bumped into something. I looked up to see it was Edward. Ha, Edward...

"Sorry but where do you live? I forgot to ask you." He made me come back to reality.

"Huh wah?!"

"I said: 'Where. Do. You. Live.'" Intoning every word like I was a kid. I took my hand back and crossed my arms to glare at him-again.

"Excuse me but I don't appreciate you treating me like a child!" He looked startled.

"I wasn't." He said, looking a little bit insulted. "You were zoning again Bella"

"Oh." I looked down feeling foolish and stupid."I'm terribly sorry Edward. Um, it's only a block from here. Do you know where Arbor Vitae Academy is?" I looked up to see that he was smiling.

"I do, actually!" He grabbed my hand again and he pulled me along to the academy.


	5. ANSRY XD

**A/N: Oh god XD! I am sorry that I actually have to put an authors note. I hate these, but this is the only way I can give you an update as to why I haven't updated anything. Well first I kind lost my muse so to speak, second school has just been a hassle with these essays, quizzes and projects for my science class every week. On top of that drama/show choir/film club/homework. Don't call me a nerd or anything but I was so pissed I got a gpa of a 3.86 so I'm raising it up for my science class, that faggot of a teacher. That's why I'm doing extra credit and late night studying, and blah blah. Thirdly, I just haven't been in the mood =P. I know these are stupid reasons but hey =P. I'll **_**try **_**writing again but I don't know. **

**Ciao,**

**Dianne**


End file.
